dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ouroboros
Ouroboros was a faction during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. Led by their founder Lord, they aggressively recruited and announced ambitious plans to become the dominant faction across Pandora. After playing a role in driving out the Dragonslayers in the Third Dragonslayer War, they appeared poised for rapid expansion. However, they soon found themselves on the defensive against Gabault and his Merry Men. Within days, they had abandoned Sprankleton and retreated to defensive positions in Ouroborea. The attacks waged a terrible psychological toll on Ouroboros and their morale quickly declined as they were slaughtered. Their group simply faded away, ending not with a bang, but a whimper. =History= ---- Early Activities Lord once led a similar organization by the same name on a faraway world. After researching the power dynamics and current affairs in Dragonhollow, he decided to revive the dormant faction on 5E:153 and operated out of his home in Sprankleton. His first recruits were fellow Dragonkin clanmates also living in Sprankleton. As members of the same Dragon Clan, they were unable to harm each other directly, meaning they were logical allies and likelier to trust one another. A worldwide recruiting drive began several days later on 5E:157. Ouroborea Like the Dragonslayers and the Merry Men, they were combat-oriented and desired to dominate the Fifth Era upon the battlefield. Recognizing that they would be vulnerable to attack if they were based out of heavily-trafficked Sprankleton, they chose to establish a new headquarters in a distant location. Rather than establish themselves in Outer Pandora as Greywatch, Hyperion, and communities like Norwich had done, Ouroboros decided to relocate to a completely uninhabited region of Pandora. This new base of operations, known as Ouroborea, was over a hundred kilometers from Sanctuary and the original Dragon Gates. It was even further from Wyvern Pointe and the newer gates. There, they constructed advanced redstone devices, large residences, and an interconnecting subway system. With their agricultural center and manufactories secure, Lord envisioned his group's ability to quickly strike at their foes, harvest their loot, and then safely return to Ouroborea. Being able to launch attacks on enemy outposts while their own headquarters remained undiscovered was seen as their major advantage over rival organizations. What they could not produce themselves they traded for, establishing healthy economic partnerships with Sprankles and others. Enemies and Allies Ouroboros joined the Third Dragonslayer War by declaring war on the Dragonslayers. On 5E:162, they proposed an alliance with Hyperion. Negotiations were carried out through Retro. Both Tox and Retro advocated early on for a concord between their groups, but grew increasingly wary after learning of their aggressively adversarial approach to all non-members, believing that the ultimate fate of Ouroboros would be that of the Dragonslayers: territorial and material loss, defeat and exile. Hyperion's leader HyperSilence took no position on the potential alliance, officially or in private. By 5E:180, the negotiations had fallen through and the two sides went their separate ways. Lord hoped to secure Sprankleton as an Ouroboros stronghold by trying to recruit its founder and mayor on 5E:170. While initially interested in their goals, Sprankles became wary of their declaration that anyone outside of the guild was an enemy and therefore "fair game" and declined the offer. War With Gabault : ''Main article: OuroWar '' Though they had been uneasy allies with a shared purpose during the Third Dragonslayer War, the defeat of the Dragonslayers eventually led to Ouroboros and Merry Men turning their eyes on each other. Gabault, leader of the Merry Men, began preying upon their members as they travelled freely about Sprankleton. Moltzer and Alec repeatedly fell under his blade and bow. geographic isolation Lord made a fatal mistake in inviting Sprankles to a tour of Ouroborea, revealing publicly that the secret route to its heart began in Sprankleton. Tox immediately flew via elytra from Sanctuary to the town and carefully followed them as they entered the Nether and revealed a hidden twelve kilometer tunnel through hell. After arriving in Ouroborea via their Nether hub, Tox was astonished to find the entire place unprotected by the golden shovel's magic seals, leaving all of their treasure, beacons, and supplies completely vulnerable to theft and Decline Chairty was the first to voice her =Key Locations= ---- Sprankleton The first base of operations for Ouroboros was located at Lord's estate in Sprankleton. From there, Lord engaged in recruiting efforts with other residents of the town, especially Dragonkin. It became the first point of attack for the Merry Men and subsequently the first place the faction abandoned. Netherway A hidden twelve-kilometer tunnel through the Nether connected Sprankleton to Ouroborea. It was designed to accommodate horses and both ends contained stables that housed an assortment of horses, mules, and donkeys. Ouroborea sss =Members= ---- .]] =Gallery= ---- File:ouroborosbnr.png|Faction banner File:2016-10-16_23.51.58.png|Gabault wielding a stolen Ouroboros shield File:2016-09-18_04.28.11.png|Nether hub entrance Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Third Dragonslayer War